


nia & tess (one shots) - raven's home

by disnickszn



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disnickszn/pseuds/disnickszn
Summary: 👭.
Relationships: Nia Baxter-Carter & Tess O'Malley, Nia Baxter-Carter/Tess O'Malley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	nia & tess (one shots) - raven's home

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is gonna be based on Wizards of Waverly Place called 'My First Kiss'.

**Nia's POV:**

_To be honest, never thought this day would EVER come....like EVER... But it did!_

_My brother actually got his first kiss...AND BEFORE ME OMG!, can't wait till mom hears about this!_

**__________**

**Nia (whispering to Raven):** Mom....booker got his first kiss, don't make a big deal.

 **Raven:** YOUR FIRST KISS??!! OH MY GOD BOOK YOUR GROWING UP!COME HERE LET ME GIVE YOU YOUR SECOND ONE!!

 **Booker:** Mom!

_I told her not to make a big deal!! Oh well!_

_But I loved watching my brother squirm and cringe as my mom gave him a big kiss on his cheek._

**Booker's POV:**

_Wow I was gonna tell Mom myself but Nia couldn't keep her mouth shut!! Oh well whatever._

**Booker:** How about you, Nia, what was your first kiss like??

**Nia's POV:**

_Oh shoot! I haven't had my first kiss yet!!! WHAT DO I SAY?! HE PUT ME ON THE SPOT! I HATE WHEN HE PUTS ME ON THE SPOT!_

**Nia:** O-oh..y'know.....it was like everyone else's...

_I wished in this moment that the ground would swallow me whole!!_

**Tess:** You already had your first kiss and I missed it??? Oh, tell me, tell me everything!!

 **Raven:** No, not everything! She's my little girl! What's their name? I'LL MAKE EM CRY!

 **Chelsea:** Rae...

 **Chelsea:** Tell us about it honey.

_I'M FREAKING OUT!_

**Nia:** Um......i-it was at this place....with this person....and um...it was very romantic! Over Christmas break!

_It looked like everyone bought it! I hope?_

**Levi:** We went to see our grandparents over Christmas break...

_Never mind..._

**Booker:** Wait a minute... she's lying!! Nia, you haven't kissed anyone! I totally have this over you!

_WHAT A JERK!_

**Nia:** No you don't!

 **Booker:** You're right.....so why don't I go to school tomorrow and tell everyone you haven't kissed anyone....no-one will care!

**I SO WANTED TO KNOCK HIM OUT!**

**~the next day at school~**

**Nia's POV:**

_I really hope Booker didn't actually tell everyone anything......_

_Speaking of Booker, he's near the fountain TRYING to get noticed for actually having a girlfriend and kissing her even though he's a huge NERD. But yeah, he better not have said anything!_

_You know what.. I'll ask Tess......actually I have a better idea...._

_I spotted Tess waiting for me at our lockers, and walked over to her._

**Nia:** Hey, Booker!

 **Tess:** Um what is going o-

_I love Tess a lot, but I might regret this after... I grabbed Tess by her shirt and leaned in and....OH MY GOD, SHE'S EVEN PRETTIER UP CLOSE!!!_

_Okay, now I'm freaking out because I suddenly felt really nervous-_

_Before I knew it, we were kissing and it was, surprisingly enough, HEAVENLY! I pulled away and now we were just staring at each other and OMG it was really awkward!_

_I saw Booker in the corner of my eye, mouth wide open, looking surprised as hell._

**Nia (turns to Booker):** HAH! Now you have nothing over me!

_I grabbed Tess' hand and I speed-walked out of there like the baddest girl ever while she was still in a daze...and left Booker there to process what just happened._

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was fucking shit
> 
> and i was really anxious to publish this
> 
> but leave a comment if you want


End file.
